


Prelude to Love

by Uncle_Riko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Riko/pseuds/Uncle_Riko
Summary: Riko had said Prelude was cute—surely this was the wrong dog…?





	Prelude to Love

**Author's Note:**

> slight season 2 spoilers for those who haven't seen it!

“Yoshiko-chan, do you mind watching Prelude while I’m gone this weekend?”

The fallen angel spun around to find Riko smiling warmly at her, waiting for a response. Despite the school’s recent closing, Riko seemed much happier after having gotten that puppy of hers. But as much as Yoshiko reveled being in Riko’s favor, her request did seem kinda strange. “Did you ask Chika? She does live right next door…”

Riko broke her gaze, a slight flush adorning her cheeks. “I just thought that, uh, y-you know…maybe since you enjoyed looking after Nocturne so much—”

“—Laelaps!”

“…Fine, since you enjoyed looking after _Laelaps_ so much, that you might want to get to know Prelude…?”

Yoshiko found _herself_ blushing now. She normally wouldn’t jump at the opportunity to dog-sit (too many dredged up memories of Laelaps, if you asked her), but Riko knew her well, she knew just how much that time spent with Laelaps meant to her. But what she _wished_ Riko knew, was how much that time they’d spent _together_ meant to her...but that was a topic for another time. Maybe this could be a fresh start, a chance to create new memories. Besides, this was Riko, how could she say no?

“F-Fine, I’ll do it!”

Yoshiko was surprised as the third-year embraced her, “Thanks, Yoshiko-chan!”

 

* * *

 

Riko had said Prelude was cute—surely this was the wrong dog…? Yoshiko stared warily at the puppy sitting before her. The dog’s tag read “Prelude” alright, but Yoshiko just couldn’t see what Riko saw.

“I don’t get it. What’s so cute about you?” Yoshiko leaned in closer before a tiny bark scared her into recoiling. _Calm down, Yohane, it’s just a dog. You’re not scared of them like Lily is…or was._

She slowly knelt to the ground, extending her arm so as to not scare the puppy. Prelude merely tilted its head in confusion, probably in awe of having never seen a magnificent fallen angel before. Yoshiko breathed a sigh of relief as her hand finally met fur, glad that they could break the ice.

“Alright, alright. You’re a little bit cute,” she conceded with a smile, petting Prelude’s head absentmindedly, “You’re no Laelaps though.”

 

. . . 

 

Riko had left her specific instructions, what Prelude liked to eat, favorite toys, all that stuff. But outside of the scheduled eating times, there was really nothing for Yoshiko to do except house-sit. There was only so much she could play with the dog, and in any case, Prelude seemed pretty self-sufficient. For that reason, she’d brought her homework with her, and decided now was as good a time as any to get a head start on it. But right as she set her books down on the dining room table, Prelude began to bark at her, playfully tugging at her tights.

She sighed, “What is it Prelude, can’t you see that I’m busy?”

The dog stared at her momentarily before the barking continued.

“Fine, fine, what do you want?” Yoshiko got up, Prelude scampering up the stairs, beckoning her to follow.

Yoshiko did as the dog commanded, trudging up the stairs. She’d been over Riko’s house before, but without Riko there, it almost felt like she was trespassing. “Prelude...?” she called out as she lost sight of the dog, “Where’d you run off to?”

She heard muffled barks from the room at the end of the hall, Riko’s room. Her heart started racing. _Of course_ Prelude was gonna make her go into Riko’s room. “Foolish, doggo, what’re you doing in there?” She peeked into the room, bombarded by a lovely, all-too-familiar scent. N-Not that she memorized Riko’s scent or anything, it just reminded Yoshiko of her…or something. Well, it _was_ her room after all, it’d only be natural that—“Gah! You’re making me all flustered over nothing!” Yoshiko pointed accusatorily at the dog that sat lazily atop Riko’s bed. “It’s creepy enough me being here alone, but now you’re making me feel…things!”

Prelude woofed happily at Yoshiko before hopping off the bed. Yoshiko’s gaze followed, as the dog scurried over to Riko’s desk, eagerly pawing at the bottom drawer.

“What is it? Something in there?” Yoshiko was hesitant; Prelude seemed insistent on seeing what was inside the drawer, but Yoshiko knew better than to go snooping around in other people’s stuff.

Prelude simply barked in response, butting its head against the desk drawer, looking curiously at Yoshiko with those puppy-dog eyes when it wouldn’t open.

She sighed heavily, reaching for the handle. “Fiiiine, I’ll open it for you. It’s just gonna be a bunch of school supplies and papers though—” She stopped midsentence upon seeing a photo frame tucked inside the drawer. She pulled it out, not before shooting Prelude a sarcastic look—the dog, for once, content and uncharacteristically quiet. She examined the frame in her hands. It was a photo of her and Riko…and Laelaps. She felt her cheeks growing warm. Riko must’ve been too embarrassed to keep it out on her desk. But that was just like her, wasn’t it?

Prelude’s barking interrupted Yoshiko’s sentimental daydream. “You knew about this, didn’t you?” she asked, slyly.

Prelude offered a mere tail wag in response, a likely confirmation.

Yoshiko bent down to pet the dog, “You know, Lily’s really special to me…” she paused, realizing she was talking to _a dog_ about her feelings. But suddenly, it didn’t seem all that crazy; perhaps Prelude was just the confidant she needed. “D-Don’t tell Lily, ok? B-But…” she was growing flustered with each passing word. She’d never admitted what she was about to say out loud, but surely Prelude could keep her secret. “I…I’m in love with her…”

She scooped Prelude up, nestling the dog in her arms as it barked happily. She was glad she came over; she could tell she and Prelude were going to be fast friends.

 

* * *

 

“Prelude, I’m home!” Riko hurried up to her room, eager to reunite with her puppy. Prelude jumped at the sound of her voice, leaping into Riko’s arms. “Aww, did you miss me? How was your weekend with Yoshiko-chan?”

Prelude barked cheerfully in response, eliciting a smile from the redhead.

Riko walked over to her desk, where she pulled the framed photo of her and Yoshiko from the drawer, setting it back on her desk. “Don’t give me that look,” Riko retorted, in response to Prelude’s obvious, disdainful stare. “I don’t know what I’d do if Yocchan ever found this photo.” She sighed wistfully, gazing longingly at the photograph. “There’s no way she feels the same way I do…”


End file.
